


The Night & Day - A Dreamtale Crossover Story

by xSilentMidPlayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Angst, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentMidPlayz/pseuds/xSilentMidPlayz
Summary: One day, a boy who goes by Night, travels farther than he should.. Ending up in a multiverse that isn't his own, and meeting someone named, Dream. Dream, having lost his brother to an *Unknown Cause*. In the end, these two stick together, but in the long run.. Would Night choose to go back to his AU..? Or would Night choose to stay with Dream forever.. Stuck with the worry of his brother...Join us on this journey, with the troubles, the terrors, and of course, to see how this story ends.This was a roleplay with a friend.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between me and a few friends.  
> WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE STORY - Angst, Cursing, Ships you may not like, Characters not acting like their personalities, And some things not making sense due to us being tired AF during the time of doing it, kind of gore, Smut & Lemon, ETC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night was just laying against the tree, like everyday, sighing, when all of a sudden he falls through a portal, ending up in what you'd call.. 'A multiverse'. But, not just any multiverse, of course, it was a different multiverse. One that didn't belong to the skeleton. He gets up to find himself in a place full of snow, only to encounter another skeleton, one named Dream. Would fate change it's ways the moment these two meet? ..Or were they bound for a life full of pain and misery..   
> Keep reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE STORY - Angst, Cursing, Ships you may not like, Characters not acting like their personalities, And some things not making sense due to us being tired AF during the time of doing it, DEPRESSING THOUGHTS, and kind of gore. 
> 
> I screwed up a few POVs, and the amount of POV changes is probably really bad. Sorry.

No One  
Dream was wandering around the multiverse when a strange portal opens up above him and a purple blob falls on him.

Night  
I was laying against the tree, sighing, thinking it'd be a normal day, like all the others, except it wasn't. I noticed that at one point I was using magic without realizing. ..Huh- And that's when I knew something had happened.  
. . .  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH- Oof." I had fallen from a portal, bracing for impact, only to feel the somewhat soft and cushioning fall of snow underneath me. "Oof- are you ok?- wait, N-Nightmare?" A somewhat familiar voice had said. Huh..? I looked to see who it was. "Brother I'm so glad you're back!" The stranger had been crying softly.. Muttering to myself as I slowly got up, only for my eyes to widen at the fact that there was dust in the snow. Quickly getting up onto my feet and trying to figure out where I had landed, only to notice, someone. Who had looked like Dream..? He had wrapped his arms around me gingerly, as if I'd will break apart at any moment. "Wh-" I was confused. He, looked and had acted similar to Dream.. But, something was bothering me. Why had he said, 'Brother, I'm so glad you're back!' Thinking silently before realizing he probably had thought I was someone else.  
Dream  
I had buried my face in his shoulder, too preoccupied with seeing him to notice the weirded out look his 'brother' gave him.  
Night  
I pushed him away gently before starting to talk, "I think you've got the wrong person." "H-How did this happen? I thought you'd never come back- ..Haha- Night d-don't joke please. I'm your brother remember-?" The stranger had said. He had started checking over me, worriedly, as if he had been looking for damage. ..Huh? I was just confused even more. Night. But I'm almost positive that this wasn't my brother. Brushing the name off before talking once more, "I really do think you've got the wrong person though. I mean sure, you look like my brother, but I don't think I'm the one you were looking for." He had looked absolutely crushed.. "N-No, please don't leave again Night! I'm your brother, Dream, please, you remember me! It looked like had started hyperventilating.. Wh- Oh wait, oh crap! 

Dream  
I had fallen onto the ground, curling up in a ball, shaking. I didn't know what to do, this is the first time in hundreds of years his brother is back with him, ..yet he has no memory..?  
Night  
Noticing this, I had pulled him into a hug, trying my best to calm him down. "Look, if you want, I could try to help you find your brother alright? But you really have gotten the wrong person." Trying my best to comfort the sad skeleton in front of me. The stranger had started whispering the words, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, it was all my fault-" "..What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about, but it isn't your fault." Looking him in the eye lights, concern written all over my face. "haha- haHA no, Nightmare's gone, he's gone and it's my fault he hates me they all hate me." Huh..? Okay, this was definitely strange. Nightmare. ..Confused. I only pulled him closer. Hoping I could do something at least for the poor skeleton.  
Dream  
Dream stiffened as his 'brother' reached out to him again, and flinched violently as if he thought the other would slap him. He had then regained his composure. "I-I'm sorry.. you aren't my brother, haha." Dream taking a deep breath, "I umm.. let's start over. I'm really sorry you had to see that- you just look so much like him.." Brushing it off, and continuing. "I'm Dream, Guardian of Positivity, the Protector of the Multiverse's Hopes and Dreams! Who are you?" He hadn't been able to look at the skeleton in the eyes, he had looked too much like his brother.  
Night  
"First of all, you shouldn't have to apologize for breaking down like that. But uh, second, I'm Nightmare. Though I rather be called Night." I said, hoping Dream was better. He had the same name as Dream, my brother. Though, hopefully, it's just a coincidence.  
???  
Out of sight, I stumbled through this familiar forest, searching for the human's whereabouts once again. As useless as it seemed, I somehow come across the two skeletons a couple yards away... and I watched, wondering who the other skeleton Dream was talking to is.  
Dream  
Dream had flinched again when the name, 'Nightmare' was mentioned, and seemed shocked about the new Nightmare's name. "..Uhm.. sorry if this is personal, but what AU did you come from?" His posture was stiff, still avoiding looking at Nightmare.  
Night  
"Huh? What are AUs?" I asked, clearly confused. I had no idea what AUs were. I just ended up here on accident. Was this an AU? Wait no, how could it be? Or would it be. ..I mentally slapped myself in the face. Stop it Night, don't zone out all of a sudden.  
Dream  
"...You don't know what an AU is? Oh my stars, I'm so sorry, this must be so confusing! How did you even portal out of yours if you didn't know about them-?" Continuing shortly after. "..Nevermind, haha, sorry, I guess you wouldn't know. I'll explain this later, but did you come from a place with a special tree that had yellow and purple apples?" Not once has he spoken in any other tone but soft towards the purple skeleton, but a harsh undertone of bitterness seems to creep in under his sweet tone during the last part of his sentence.  
Night  
Huh. I thought to myself for a moment. ..How did he know about that tree..? Maybe he was from out of town or something. ..I had thought to myself before nodding and saying, "Yeah, I did."  
Dream  
whispering to himself- but Nightmare had heard it. "But there's only one Dreamtale per multiverse- how did he get here..?" Him straightening up slightly before staring towards Night. "O-Oh... you did? Haha, um that's nice. Here, this place is not a good place to stand around. We should go- I'll explain back at my place looks around nervously- as if expecting someone to jump out.  
Night  
Huh..? Dreamtale? Multiverse? I'm so confused.. I mentally bonked myself on the head just in time to hear what Dream had been saying. Listening, my eyes had immediately widened before remembering the dust I had found moments ago. Yeah, I wouldn't be questioning that. My eyelights refocusing as I had immediately gotten up.  
Dream  
He had summoned a portal, holding out his hand for Nightmare to take. "I'm sensing someone else in the area, please we need to go, now!"  
???  
As Dream spoke, Paps' husky whispers pushed me towards an inevitably awkward conversation. I didn't want to be included, but it was better now than never. Maybe good information for boss...and so I spoke out, loud and clear "Dream, who's this?"  
Night  
I was about to grab his hand when I had heard someone else's voice coming from somewhere. Tensing up as my hand had hesitated.  
Dream  
"O-Oh no.. Dust go away! This has nothing to do with you!" Turning back towards Nightmare. "Please Nightmare, I need you to come with me. you won't be safe here!" Having completely forgotten that 'Nightmare' had preferred Night.  
Night  
Dust.. Dust seems like a scary name. I was about to say something but instead decided to close my mouth and instead take Dream's hand to go into the portal.  
Dust  
"Even so, you're in my universe...." and I trail off, sort of analyzing this new skeleton once the name "Nightmare" popped up.  
Dream  
He had looked at Nightmare directly in the eyes for the first time, and smiled shyly, as if silently thanking him.  
Night  
Universe.. I mentally shook my head as I went back on task. I should focus on getting out of here before actually thinking about it and putting the puzzle pieces together. I'm most likely in danger here.  
Dream  
He had pulled Nightmare through the portal, where they both collapsed on top of each other, again.  
.  
.  
.  
"..owwww" Sighing before talking. "Sorry Nightma-- I mean, Night.."

Night  
I grumbled slightly before sitting up and taking in the new surroundings before immediately looking back over at Dream. "It's fine. From what I understand, we were in danger though, right?" I asked. Slowly calming myself down as I was shaking from what had happened just moments ago.  
Dream  
He had looked like he was going to start crying again as he looked at Night. "O-Oh! um yeah.. ..That was someone from my brother's gang, he's.. well he's trying to kill me." Tears that were forming in his eyes had started trickling down. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry, but you look and act just like him before he-"  
Night  
I continued to stare at Dream only to notice that he looked like he was about to cry. Concerned until realizing that his brother was basically trying to kill him, my eyes widening. "Why would your brother want to kill you!?" I shouted before immediately placing a hand over my mouth and speaking in a not as loud voice, and asking the question again.  
Dust  
I stand there, dumbfounded, and oblivious of the short chat I had. Hell, Dream didn't even answer me. As expected though; I wasn't very fond of him either. But I couldn't lose sight of them now... my curiosity and Paps' urge pushed me to the extent of searching for them. for anything. they weren't going to get away so easily...  
Dream  
Incoherent sobs had broke the rest of his sentence, taking a few breathes to compose himself. "..that doesn't matter. A-Anyways, you wanted to know more about AUS?"  
Night  
Worried about the skeleton, but deciding to just nod my head softly. Maybe I could learn a thing or two that'd be helpful in the future.  
Dream  
He had been clearly avoiding the topic of his brother. "Ok, so you know what the word alternate universe means?"  
Night  
Thinking to myself before talking, "An alternate universe is more or less, like a different version of a universe right? As in differences in the actual universe as like a what if sort of scenario?" I had remembered getting curious one day about them, found a book when I was younger talking about them. Though they were just talked about as non-existent and such.  
Dream  
He had laughed a bit, genuinely, for the first time. "Haha, of course you do Nighty! You're always reading those books of yours! I bet you know all sorts of things!" He had froze, as if just noticing what he's said. "I-uhm-sorry-haha. Y-Yeah that's just about what it is.  
Night  
Seeing Dream light up, I smiled softly, not actually realizing exactly what he had said. "Uhm, this will take a bit to explain, but basically, we're in the space outside of the infinite amount of AUs-"  
And with that, he had explained it all to me. My eyes had widened a bit before calming down and taking it all in. I had thought that there was something more to the books anyway. It had made sense too. Maybe he was an AU of my Dream? I'm not sure but most likely. Then whatever me in his universe did, it really took a big toll on him. "I'm pretty sure you're an AU of my brother, but it wouldn't make sense because theirs only one of our AUs per multiverse... ..B-But it's ok! I'll make sure I find your AU, and you can go back home to mom." I thought to myself once more, before coming with a conclusion. "Maybe I somehow ended up in a different multiverse. I mean it'd make sense."  
Dream  
"Oh! Haha, i didn't think of that! You were always the smart one out of the 2 of us.." He had smiled wistfully.  
Dust  
After what seemed like hours of searching a couple of AUs, Paps advised me to make other use of my time... who knows where they could be? A little frustrated that I wasn't faster, I had to have a nice little... pep talk with boss... better to deal with the disappointment sooner than wait for most likely nothing, and I teleport to the castle/mansion, even if it's my break time. I am not letting those two ruin my mood. not like I had a good one...  
Night  
My smile had grown by a bit. Whenever I hung out with Dream, I'd always feel a bit happier. I guess this was no different since he still, after all, was Dream.  
Nightmare  
He had heard a knock on his door, sensing Dust's aura. Sighing, "What do you want Dust? This better be important.. and if Horror's trying to eat you again, I really don't fucking care."  
Dream  
Seeing Nightmares smile had got him to start crying again. "I-I'm sorry, I'm such a stupid crybaby-... I know you're not really him- b-but you look just like him and I can't keep pretending you don't... all of this is my fault!" Him starting to have a panic attack, again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's my fault, it's my fault-"  
Night  
Seeing Dream, ANY Dream, sad like this, it just broke my heart. I hugged him close to me, whispering softly that it wasn't his fault and that he doesn't have to apologize. I don't know what happened, but no way in HELL could it be Dream's fault. Besides, even if it was, I could never be mad at him. I really do wonder what happened- But it seems like a personal subject. I shouldn't really ask about it until some time later when Dream's willing to tell me.  
Dust  
Hesitance shivered down my spine as Paps encouraged my soon death in Nightmare's office, and after a minute or so, I open the door, clinging to the doorframe to stay as far away as possible."Eyyy... boss. Well... no, it's not Horror this time, heheh. I've found out something I thought you'd like to hear."  
Dream  
"S-Stop.. please.. I don't deserve this.. it's my fault he's gone and they all hate me-"  
Nightmare  
With a bored expression, "Hurry up and spit it out then, I don't have all day."  
Night  
"I. Don't. Care. You are the WORLD to me Dream! Do you understand?! You shouldn't have to blame yourself, if- If anything- It was probably my fault in whatever happened!" I went. It was just- absolutely unbearable to have Dream be like this. He doesn't deserve to have to feel like this. Only ending up hugging him closer as tears streamed down my cheeks, I had started getting emotional too.  
Dream  
"STOP IT! I don't- I can't- You're blaming yourself for everything again, and its MY FAULT!" "..If I had just listened to you- o-or just noticed what was going on- none of this would've happened and we would still be happy together!"  
Night  
I didn't know what to do. I was probably making it worse. What do I do!? Panicking a little bit and trying to figure out a solution. Looking around as if anything here could just POOF solve this problem. I didn't want Dream to be sad like this. I went back to staring at him, trying to think- With nothing coming to mind. Not even a word to say- Nothing- Just purely nothing.  
Dream  
He was a shaking, crying, mess in Night's arms.

Dust  
Nervous chuckles had slipped into my rambling every once in a while. Basically blurting out facts, my voice somehow chill and steady, thanks to Paps' soothing. "I found Dream with another skeleton in my universe. They seem to know each other well, and before I could get any more information, they retreated. I... have no idea where they are as of now."  
Nightmare  
"Oh?" I had smirked. "And what, pray tell, did this skeleton look like? Are you sure it wasn't Ink or Blu-" I had suddenly felt something, a pained expression on my face, and snapping the pen I was previously holding in my left hand, while the other had grasped my chest.  
Night  
I decided on just gently petting his skull, whispering that it was okay for him to cry, and to let it all out. Not knowing what else to do either way except this.  
Dream  
"I..- you-you aren't even him! But you still try and make me feel better.. I-I don't understand... I don't deserve any of this-!"  
Night  
"Shh.. All that matters to me is that you're safe, and that you're happy. Even if you aren't my Dream, it still matters to me." I said softly. Continuing to pet his skull.  
Dust  
I was about to mention the unforgettable fact that this skeleton was also called 'Nightmare' before seeing Boss' scrunched up posture. "Uh... Boss? You're not doing so well there-" Paps seemed to have disappeared. it was just me now.  
Nightmare  
My tentacles twitching angrily, snarls, "I'm fine. get on with it, now."  
Dream  
"But it shouldn't! Night, please, tell me why you do this! Why do you always put me before yourself- you just end up getting hurt.. so please.. stop it. Just.. you shouldn't care about me.. ..nobody should."  
Night  
"You're my brother Dream!" I yelled out before immediately stopping myself and correcting myself. "You're just like my brother Dream! And if anything, I care about him as much as I do for you. You're clearly hurting, and you need comfort." I can't believe he'd think of himself like that. ..What the hell did other me do..?  
Dust  
Shaking my head to get back to the topic, knowing Boss would hate for me to think he's in pain, I continue to print info from my mouth. "...I also heard Dream call this skeleton 'Nightmare' and mention a few things about Dreamtale."  
Dream  
His eyes were black, empty pits, void of any life, it'd be impossible to know whether what Nightmare's saying is even reaching him at all.  
Night  
I noticed this- Only making me even more concerned. ..Seriously.. What the hell happened..?  
Nightmare  
My eyelights going out. "Did Dream appear to be under any sort of influence, and what did this skeleton look like?" This was clearly a serious topic, and he's not in a good mood. Best to answer carefully.  
Dream  
"...Oh-- haha hey Nighty. W-When did you get here?"

. . .  
"No- you're not- you're not real.. you're not him."  
Night  
..He was in so much pain.. I sighed softly before going back to petting his skull softly, pulling him closer to me. "Shh..." Is all I said.  
Dream  
Pushing Night away, suddenly standing up and smiling as if nothing had happened. "I'm very sorry, but I really should go meet up with my friend Ink. he's waiting for me." It was such a good mask, Night wouldn't have been able to see through it without sensing emotions. Him being close to breaking down again, but refusing to show it.

Dust  
With a discernible glance of worry towards Paps who seems to be abandoning me, I shift uncomfortably as my words came out slow and cautious. "...Influence as in familiar, yes. They... somewhat looked like close friends. The skeleton's clothing was similar to Dream's old clothing but just... purple."  
Night  
Wh- I immediately got suspicious. What was with the mood change. I thought to myself as I slowly got up. "Dream, you really aren't fine. Nobody just gets a sudden mood change like that." Concern clearly heard in my voice.  
Nightmare  
I-... sighing, seemly drained and tired this is.. interesting news. "See if you can find him, I will go out myself and search later. but for right now, leave me alone and tell the crew not to disturb me." Continuing, "..I'll need a more specific report though Dust, so prepare one instead of sitting around."

Dream  
He had pushed him away, ignoring Night and stepping through a portal. "I love you brother- bye!" Collapsing on the ground, sobbing, before the portals even fully closed.Night being left alone in the house.  
Night  
I hesitated for a moment. Dream was clearly in pain. And I can't figure out how to help. It's like how usel- No! Stop it Night. I'm not in that mindset. Right now, I need to focus on how to cheer Dream up. I don't think I trust trying to make portals as I'd probably be in danger and just cause more trouble for Dream, so the best I can do is just wait around for Dream to come back. I probably shouldn't snoop around either. This wasn't my house anyways. Sighing before just trying to continue thinking.  
No One  
'There's an upturned piece of paper on the ground near where Night is sitting- Does Night pick it up?'

Dust  
I opened my mouth for a snarky retort, but instead I nodded respectfully. "Understood, Boss." and so I step out of Boss's office, very very very thankful for Paps' discipline, and do what I have to do... again...  
Nightmare  
I slammed the door shut with a tentacle, grumbling and murmuring to myself, clearly in a foul mood.  
Night  
I simply just laid back against the wall, and just thought to myself, not noticing how sleepy I was until it was too late, and drifting off to sleep, leaning against the wall.

Dust  
Annoyed with this task I've already tried, especially during my break. Hopefully this anger simmers down soon. And so I search..... and search, and search, and search, 'til my magic was starting to worn out.  
Dream  
"Night, I'm home, and I just wanted to apologize-.. Oh he's asleep, hehe!"  
. . .

"..He didn't even get on the couch.. Or put a blanket on himself!" Wrapping up Night in a blankie burrito, and putting him in the spare bedroom. Not wanting to leave his brother- He's afraid Night might disappear- so he tries to keep watch over him all night, but eventually fails and curls around him, falling asleep.  
Dust  
[insert names of AUs], you name it — I've searched it. Yet... where could they be? I can't return to Boss empty-handed...  
Dream  
He was having a nightmare, waking up screaming and crying at 4 AM.  
Night  
Still asleep, I had unconsciously pulled Dream closer to me, into like a hug. "..zz...Dream.." I quietly mumbled. Still asleep.  
Dream  
Him shaking, looks down at Nightmare, trying to pry himself away from him so he wouldn't wake him up if he had another bad dream, all while tears had silently streamed down his face as he held back another panic attack. Finally freeing himself from Night's grasp, and falling to the floor with a loud thud.  
Night  
I had shifted in my sleep a little bit at the loud thud, calming down shortly after, not waking up.  
Dream  
He had whimpered quietly, still trying to keep as silent as possible. Shakily standing up, and leaving the room. Sitting down on the other side of the door, and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE STORY - Angst, Cursing, Ships you may not like, Characters not acting like their personalities, And some things not making sense due to us being tired AF during the time of doing it, kind of gore, Smut & Lemon, ETC.

8 AM  
.  
.  
.  
Night  
My eyes slowly opened as a yawned escaped my mouth, sitting up and stretching, quickly to notice that it wasn't where I had previously been. Shifting off the bed as I looked around for any sign of Dream. If anything, he most likely had put me here. ..But where was he..? I quietly walked over to the door, opening it only to notice just to late that Dream was right there. My question being answered just moments later.

Dream  
He had scrambled to his feet. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry Nighty! I-I.. um.. sorry hehe.. Dream had looked like he'd been crying, and having dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept at all.

Night  
My eyes widened at Dream's terrible state. He looked worse.. I pulled him into a hug. "Don't be sorry! You look absolutely terrible! Have you been crying?! And did you even get any sleep either!? Dream, I'm worried about you! You can't treat yourself like this." Almost breaking down halfway as my eyes had started getting watery.

Dream  
"O-Oh. Haha! Nighty you really shouldn't be worried about me! I'm fine! I deserve it anyways-"

Night  
"You don't have anything you have to do today do you? If so, I wanna join so I can make sure that you'll be okay at least. Or if it's easy enough, I could just do it for you so you could actually rest! You shouldn't be overworking yourself either if that's the case."

Dust  
It was getting to the point where even Paps started to question the possibility of me ever finding them. but all this effort can’t go to waste... maybe I should ‘notify’ others. or ask for... well, no, I should be fine. Paps and I will find them. soon.

Dream  
Dream had understood perfectly that Nightmare's words were supposed to comfort him, but all he could feel was guilt and self-hate. Dream flinched sharply when Night's hand had made contact with his, and tugged his hand out of Nightmare's grasp. "Night. stop.. please... just stay here."

Night  
With that, I just used both my hands to cup one of his hands. "No, I don't care. You're basically my brother, and it hurts me as it does for you if one of us were to get hurt! So I wanna go with you! I don't care what you say either. Please, just bring me with you."

Dream  
He had snapped. "NO NIGHTMARE. STOP IT! Do you even understand how painful this is to me?! if you get hurt it'll be on ME. again. and I could barely handle that the first time, but it was ok because 'you' were still alive. if my brother sees you, he will kill you without hesitance. ..I-I.." He had sighed. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Night  
I hesitated a bit, not knowing what to do. I had started shaking, not even knowing what to do. If I tried, it wouldn't even help. It'll hurt me if Dream gets hurt, but- It'll only hurt him more if I end up being the one who gets hurt. ..I sighed before giving up, my hands back to my sides. "Just be careful."

Dream  
His eyes widened when he had realized he'd made Nightmare start shaking. "N-Night I-- ..I'm sorry."

Night  
"It's fine, I understand." I really did, he wanted me to stay here, so I guess I would have to.

Dream  
"No. I yelled at you, and I shouldn't have done that. And I- I want you to come with me.. b-but you- ..id just end up hurting you again."

Night  
"It really is fine though, I understand." ..I watched as Dream had started crying again. "Ha-Hah.. I'm so stupid. U-Um- sorry... Bye Night." Dream had said. I sighed as I watched Dream walking through the portal. Waving softly, back. "Bye, Dream."  
.  
.  
.  
"dREAM u HOE, where have U BEENNN???" From an unfamiliar voice came from on the other side as it had closed. I sighed as I dropped my hand. I had to figure out something but all I'd do is just make Dream's job harder.

Night paced around, thinking. he steps on a piece of paper.  
pick it up? - yes/no

[Night picks up the piece of paper and flips it over. There's a drawing of him and Dream playing together on a flower field. It's sketched with an impressive amount of realism. There's a sticky note attached to the drawing: heya dream! so i noticed u looked p gloomy yesterday (was it yesterday?? idk lol whatever the last time we hung out was) and i wanted 2 cheer u up, cuz its prob not good for the literal representation of positive feelings to feel super bad, and then i remembered that you dont have any pictures of nm before he got all goopy and evil! so here! it probably doesnt look exactly like him, but i just tried to piece together what i wrote down abt him- u told me sum stuff abt what he looked like before and i didnt wanna forget XD - anyways hope u like it and feel better soon -- :) ink]

It doesn't feel right snooping but I decided to read it. A few words catching my eye.. Goopy.. and Evil..? Huh..? How was I goopy.. and.. Evil.- Wait- but- Huh..? I continued to reading, not finding really anything else. It just kept revolving around in my head again and again and again. 'Goopy and evil' 'goopy and evil' 'goopy evil' 'goopy evil' until- eventually- The voices had found their favorite word to torment me with. 'Evil' 'Evil!' 'Evil..' 'Evil' 'You're evil' I shook my head as I placed it back where I had found it. I'm not.. That's- ..It's still me though. ..No.- No wonder why.. I shakily got back up onto my feet, taking shaky breaths as I held onto the wall. I shouldn't be worr- But- Dream.. Dream could be in danger.. I had mixed feelings. Screw it! Making a portal to somewhere and walked through as I calmed down, trying to think. I think I knew how to get back if I ever needed to. Taking a deep breath before trying to figure out what to do now. I was- Basically lost. In a sea of hundreds if not, THOUSANDS of AUs. And all I had was a hope that I knew my way back if I had to go back. 

No One  
Meanwhile, at a battle in Underswap #642B. "Damn it! The whole nootmare squad is here! Plus Error.. Dream go fight your brother, your attacks are the only thing that affect him. Blue and I will handle everyone else." 

Night  
That's when it hit me. Oh crap. I might not even be able to make a portal back. I'm going against what Dream would've wanted. I decided to not even try to figure out where I was or what was going on, and instead focus on trying to get back.

Dream  
"Are you sure Ink? I don't want to-" Dream was cut off as he felt Nightmare's presence leave the house. 

Night  
I was attempting to make portals, and screwing up very much. I kept searching. I didn't mean to actually betray what Dream wanted- I just got really worried. Shaking my head as I knew Dream could protect himself as I kept searching and searching. Hell, there was probably some secret way to even be able to access Dream's house, and I sure as hell didn't know it.

Dream  
Dream had known his brother was after him, and will follow him if he leaves, so if he goes to Night, Nightmare will see Night too, but maybe if he gets there super fast he can just send Night home. - why did he leave.. "Ink, Nightmare will follow me. I'm leading him elsewhere." And with that, he had teleported before Ink could say anything else. "Ok Dre-- eRROR u sEXY GLITCH BITCH!" Portalling to where he feels Night's aura.

Night  
Portal after portal, still being unable to find Dream's house and basically starting to run low due to it taking a bunch of energy. Looking around frantically until suddenly seeing Dream, eyes widening. "N-Night! I-I told you not to leave- why would you-" Dream had had a betrayed expression, which had really hurt. I opened my mouth about to speak, hesitating before speaking, "You could've been in danger- And I kind of wasn't thinking and ended up leaving without thinking of the consequences." "Look.. it's fine. But I'm sending you home no-- ghkk" Dream had thrown up yellow bone marrow as a figure teleported behind him and stabbed him through the chest with some sort of dripping, black spear. "Why hello brother. Long time no see." My eyes widened as I stepped back in fear. Clearly shaking. "And who might you be? Some pathetic excuse for an alternate version of mine that Dream has wasted his pathetic fantasies on? ..Wow. How pitiful." That- That was- That was me in this world.. It suddenly clicked. ..Nightmare had curled other tentacles around Dream, and started to slowly crack his bones. What do I- Dream was getting hurt! But what do I- I didn't know what to do. 

Dream  
Dream was trying to mask his screams, but a loud cry of pain was ripped from his mouth as a rib was snapped off.

Night  
I took a deep breath and just ran as fast as I could to push Dream out of N- Other Me's hold. Putting all of my strength into trying to get Dream out and safe.

Dream  
"N-Night.. leave..." Dream saw what Night was about to do, and made a portal underneath Night, and sent him back to the house. Instantly falling unconscious, the last of his energy used up. 

Night  
"DREAM!" I yelled out as I fell back into the portal. A loud thud as I hit the floor. The portal closed, and all Night could see was the jeering face of this multiverse's version of him. ..I started shaking even more as my breath had became uneven. The clear question in my head that has yet to be answered were loud and clear. 'What do I do?' I always had trouble figuring out what to do- I'd always hesitate. The question is now, what exactly do I do? Dream was getting hurt. Because of me.

A large black substance appeared on the ground of the house - similar to Nightmare's goop. 

SPLAT

"Heya Dreamy, we just finished off the bad guys from Underswap- it was hilarious. Horror had Blue in a chokehold and Blue BIT him to get free-- hahah- stars his face was pricele--- wait who are you?"  
. . .  
Tears had fallen down my cheeks as I tensed up and stared at the stranger, still shaking. "I-" I stopped myself as my voice had sounded terrible. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "Waittt did Dream finally get a boyfriend?!" The stranger had started talking. I hesitated for a moment, not 100% processing what he had said. "I stg he needs to loosen up-" Shaking my head and simply saying, "Dream's in danger." I shakily got up as I tried to calm myself down and think of something. The stranger had snorted. "sure, buddy. I don't even know who you are. I mean I think I don't?? have we met before?? I'm Ink btw." "I'm not joking." I shuttered as my memory replayed Dream's bones breaking. "I'm really not." "Yeah? So? Even if he was in trouble, why would I help him?" My eyes widened. "Weren't you supposed to be his friend?" "Haha the look on your face- ..I don't have friends buddy." I tensed up a bit, "Then why are you here?" "I mean sure, I guess Dream's OK and he helps out, but I literally cannot form the emotional attachments necessary for a real friendship and- bleghhhhhh" Ink had blinked twice. - "Haha what were we talking about?" ..Ignoring Ink, how the hell was I supposed to try to help Dream..? I can't do anything on my own, and just trying to do things led me here and it was my own fault that Dream got hurt.. Ink had snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Heyyy buddy, anyone home? ..So where IS Dream anyways?" I stared at him for a moment before going back to my thoughts. "I don't know. Last thing before I ended up here was that Dream got 'captured' by- Nightmare." "..Wait but- oooo but aren't u Nightmare- I mean I drew ungoopy Nightmare for dream once and he looked like you kinda." Ink had circled around me, and just staring. "ure kinda cute ngl-" "I mean, yeah, but I'd prefer to be called Night, and wh-" Ignoring that last bit, I shook my head as I went back to focusing. "I'd rather be using this time to save Dream." "I mean ofc, Error's better, he's my #1 glitch bitch and- ooo yeah we were talking about that right?" "..Yeah." I answered. "So Nightmare's got him, cool. ..Honestly, the only thing I care about is the existence of the AUs- I'm Ink btw, Protector of AUs- Did I say that already? Whatever. Point is, Dream is fighting for positivity, and Nightmare just wants negativity, but it doesn't really matter to me which one wins or loses. in the end it doesn't matter or effect me in anyway. So I really could care less if Dream just died. Maybe it'd even be for the better. its not like you can do anything to make me change my mind- and you're too weak to do anything by yourself- haha!" ...He was true. I AM too weak to do anything.. So what the hell am I actually going to do..? "Ok, wow. I guess you're not even going to do anything interesting either. That same look of defeat on you're face is superrrr boring. Do you just like, not get angry or something? I just told you I didn't care if your brother died and got no reaction- guess you really are just like this world's Nightmare, huh?" Ink said that whole thing with a genuine smile on his face. Clearly the dude was messed up. I tensed up, this really wasn't helping, but I couldn't think of anything. It was suicide without a plan- And yet I barely know a thing. Ink had steps tauntingly close to Nightmare. I death glared Ink for a moment before returning my gaze to trying to think. Ink had put his face right in front of mine. "..If you can give me one actually good reason that it would be in my best interests to help Dream, I'll get him out easy-peasy. But you probably can't even do that much." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm being soooo nice here. Giving you an opportunity to save your brother, but you really are too stupid to think of anything!!" He had laughed maniacally. "HaHa- wow this is hilarious! ..If you cant help him- You're no better than the one who will kill him. You know that right?" I immediately froze up. But I still couldn't think of a single thing. Just nothing. "...ha-haAA ohhh my stars. Wow. You claim to love Dream, but you can't think of a single good thing about him that might motivate me to rescue him? ..Well this is boring, I'm leavi-" ring ring. Ink had picked up the phone. "heyyy Blue, what's up?" Huh..? I decided not to pay much attention to it. "No, I don't know where Dream is. ..I mean maybe I do, but who cares? He's prob dead by now anyways. Or I mean he should be if nm actually wants to murder him, haha! ..ow-- fu- Blue, don't scream into the phone please. Uhh yeah, I mean this purple dude saw it. ..At this point, I'm not sure if he's Dream's boyfriend or brother or both, but he's cute either wa- yEAh yeh mom jfc. ..Here Night. Someone wants to talk to you." Ink had handed me the phone. "Don't screw it up too bad, haha." I hesitantly took the phone. "HELLO FRIEND!!!" Was heard from the other side. "I Hope That Ink Did Not Do Anything Too Drastic.. He Is My Friend But He Is Sometimes A Bit Intense. ANYWAYS, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, Uhhh Who Are You?" Taking a deep breath before talking. "It's nice to meet you, Blue. I'm- Nightmare. But I prefer to be called Night." "Ohh Uhh- WOWIE I KNOW SOMEONE WITH THE SAME NAME AS YOU! FRIEND NIGHT, I WAS INFORMED BY INK THAT YOU SAW DREAM GET TAKEN SOMEWHERE?" "..Yeah. I only know that he got taken by Nightmare. I don't know where, or anything else." "THATS OK FRIEND! WHERE ARE YOU NOW? I WOULD LIKE TO COME OVER AND ASSIST IN GETTING DREAM BACK SAFE IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" "I'm at Dream's house." Honestly, Blue wasn't so bad. I wouldn't really mind talking to him a lot more. Of course, after this incident had passed. "RIGHTO! I WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY!" And with that, he had hung up. Almost forgetting about Ink's presence until he talked. Being welcomed back into this, oh so comfortable, reality. "Ok, gimme my phone." I sighed, handing it back. Ink had grabbed my hand tightly as the phone was passed between us. "I just wanted to let you know that if you had come up with something earlier dream would be back and safe by now." I tensed up at his words, but trying not to think about it. "Blue's strong, but he's not much higher in terms of magic than you are." Ink had tilted his head. "Maybe both of you will die trying to rescue him. ..That'd be fun to watch!" Ink gripped my hand extremely tight for a second, almost enough to break it, and then letting go. "You realize that by bringing Blue into this, you could be potentially be killing 3 people? ..Maybe Nightmare will kill Blue and Dream and leave you alone to watch you break- ..either way, I'm sure the outcome of this will be interesting, and I can't wait to watch it!" My mind clicked as I was finally able to form a plan- Except the fact that one, I had no idea where Nightmare's base is, and two, I can't fight. If I were to get caught then I'd be absolutely screwed. I don't wanna get their help though.. I don't wanna hurt them. But, seriously, I probably wouldn't even be able to make it there if I tried. My mind clicked as I was finally able to form a plan- Except the fact that one, I had no idea where Nightmare's base is, and two, I can't fight. If I were to get caught then I'd be absolutely screwed. I don't wanna get their help though.. I don't wanna hurt them. But, seriously, I probably wouldn't even be able to make it there if I tried. Blue had kicked down the door to Dream's house. "WORRY NOT FRIENDS! I AM HERE AND WE WILL SAVE DREAM!" I jumped at the sound of the door breaking down only to notice that it was probably Blue, and calming down shortly after. Just thinking while they were probably just having some chat. "Hey pal, what's up?" "INK, YOU COULDVE GONE IN ALREADY! IM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, FRIEND! HERE I BROUGHT SOME MOTIVATION FOR FOR YOU!" He had handed Ink a blue string. "Woahhh, Blue how'd you get a favor from Error?" "...Not Important." I decided not to listen in on the conversation, and instead put the hood over my head. I'd probably get caught, but hey, I could at least try not to. Purple probably isn't the best color to be wearing if I were to try to hide in the shadows or something. I mean they'd catch me anyway. The best I can do is to try to cover my face and eye lights. They hopefully wouldn't recognize me then if I were to change clothes and come back. I could hear the sound of a string snapping. Huh? No surprises there, Ink had done it. "ALSO WHERE IS- OH! FRIEND NIGHT! COME OVER HERE SO WE CAN DISCUSS HOW TO SAVE DREAM!!" I walked over to where Blue was, curious about what the plan's gonna be. My plan surely wouldn't work anyways. "Is it gonna take a bit for him to show up?? I've never gotten one of these from him before." "BE PATIENT INK, GIVE ERROR A FEW MINUTES." I was curious about who, 'Error' was, but decided not to ask about it. I'd find out when I'd see him. A glitching portal had opened up right next to Ink. "BLuE w-WhaT dO yOu n-NeEd tHis tImE...? ..iT bEttEr n-NoT b-Be stUpId." "Error!!!!!!" "Eww tf? Whys Ink here? Go away u shitstain." I noticed this skeleton was black boned with different colored eye lights. He had been glitching and the way he was talking had glitched too. ..I wonder if that was painful.. Deciding not to ask either way. Error had surveyed the room before looking towards me. "Who tf are you?" "I'm Nightmare. Though I prefer to go by Night." Error had death glared me, looking so done. "Ughhh, whatever. What did u want Blue?" "OH! WE NEED THE LOCATION TO NM's CASTLE! WE NEED TO RESCUE FRIEND DREAM!!" "What, that glowy thirst-trap? why do you waste your time Blue.." Ink was just in the background- constantly talking and trying to annoy Error. I tensed up at Error calling Dream a 'glowy thirst-trap' but decided not to do anything. He most likely was stronger than me, and he was hopefully going to help. "The castle's in Heaventale 647D." "THANK YOU FRIEND!" "Wait so what are we doing?" "INK YOU NEED TO GO RESCUE DREAM!" "Woah woah woah what? I'm not helping, just watching." "INK! YOURE THE ONLY ONE NIGHTMARE CANT SENSE- If Your Off Your Paints I Mean." The only one Nightmare can't sense? And Off Your Paints? Huh.? I was confused, but I wouldn't ask. Not now at least. If anything, it'd just use more time, and I'd really want to save Dream as soon as I can. Error had sighed in an 'im done with life' type. "Squid, if you don't do this, I will actually find a way to kill you. I owe Blue a favor. now get to it." "..You know I don't like doing this, Error." "I-. I KNOW OK. do it." "Fine, but you're coming to my place afterwards." ..Were they hate-flirting? "Fine, whatever." After that, Error had started grumbling, with curses. Ink had taken a container off his vest, filled with some sort of white substance, and drank it. I noticed how any emotions from Ink's face had left- and his eyes just two tiny white pricks. I still won't be questioning things. Not right now anyways. I have time later if I manage to save Dream, so I don't think I should right now. Ink, with his tone flat and dull, had went, "What now." I couldn't even tell if that counted as a question. Error had looked mildly disturbed at seeing Ink this way. Blue was still kinda freaked out. "W-Well.. U-um Ink, Friend, We Need You To Go Into The Castle And Find What Room Dream Is In." "Ok." And with that, Ink had disappeared in a puddle of black inky substance. ..So the plan is for Ink to find where it is and either save Dream, or I'd have to figure it out how to save Dream on my own. Hm.. Ink had teleported back- "Ok. I found him." "AND YOU DIDN'T-" Blue had sighed. "INK BRING HIM HERE." "Ok." I had noticed how Error was just knitting in a corner, cursing. Huh. Changing what I was thinking of, I lightened up at the fact that Ink had found him. I mean, he's Ink. I doubt it'd be that easy anyways. Taking a deep breath before focusing back on what was going on. Soon after, a portal had opened up, and Ink was seen carrying an unconscious, and very wounded Dream through it. People were yelling at Ink as he walked through, and he didn't seem to be completely unscathed either. The portal had closed, but not before Nightmare looked through the portal, and meets Night's eyes. "I will find you." My eyes widened at the hurt Dream and then at Nightmare. I shivered before going back to worrying about Dream. As long as I stay here I'd be safer. Yeah, I'm never leaving again. Nope. No way. But then if Dream has to leave- Ah, no, stop it Night! Doing this thinking is what caused Dream to actually get hurt.

Nightmare  
..Now that I've seen the interior of Dream's house, I can find it more easily. ..Heh..

Night  
Ink had dropped Dream on the floor. "Here." I quickly ran over to hold Dream up. Sighing before checking if Nightmare had hurt him more than when I had left. "Right, ok, we're leaving now. Cmon squidiot." And with that, Error had dragged Ink through a portal. "U-Umm.. I Can Try To Heal Him As Much As I Can, If You'd Like?" I nodded softly towards Blue. I never really tried to learn healing magic, and even if I did, it probably wouldn't do much. "O-OK!!" Blue had gently taken Dream from Night's arms, and removed Dream's shirt and cape gingerly. Dream's bones were covered in cracks and bruises, and one of his ribs were missing. Dream was extremely hurt- and whimpers when Blue touches him. "O-Oh My Stars.. Dream- I-" Blue had held back tears as his hands lit up with a green glow, and starting healing Dream. And with that, I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding, taking in a sigh of relief that he was- somewhat okay. Blue had finished healing as best as he could. "I-.. I'm Sorry Night, This Is The Best I Can Do.. Make Sure He Doesn't Move Too Much And Try To Make Him Rest." Dream had looked better than before, but still very damaged. I simply nodded at Blue's words. "I'll Go To My AU And Pick Up Some Healing Food- It Might Take A Bit But I'll Be Back.." And with that, Blue had left. Dream was on the couch with a blanket wrapped on him, and it looked like he was having a bad dream. He had been shaking and crying while asleep. I quietly walked over to Dream, placing my hand on his skull and just petting it softly, trying my best to calm him down. If anything, maybe Nightmare had been giving him a nightmare? I'm not sure. I should probably try to wake him up, but he'd still need rest either way. And with that, Dream had woken up with a sudden jolt. "..N-Nighty?" I jumped at Dream waking up so suddenly, but quickly calmed myself down and smiled back at him. "Hey Dream." "W-What happened? How did- How am I here- are you-" Dream had coughed in the middle of his sentence. "Are you ok Night?" I noticed as he anxiously looked over. "Night- You aren't h-hurt right?" I shook my head. "I'm more worried about you. Besides, it's probably not the best to be talking right now." "N-No.. please I- I need to know that you're ok.. it doesn't matter what happened to me." "Look, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. Now you should be worrying about yourself." "..but even if you were hurt, you wouldn't tell me haha.. I mean that's what happened with the villagers- and I- I didn't do anything- it was my fault." Dream had started crying again. "All of this is my fault. Whatever he did to me, I deserved it." I hesitated before talking again, "I promise you, I'm not hurt. Okay? I promise that I'd tell you if I was. So don't blame yourself, please." Through all this time, I never figured out how to fully calm him down. He had met with my eyelights. "You promise? D-Do you mean that-? We promised we'd stay together forever and he hates me- ..o-oh.. haha.. sorry.. I-. I shouldn't unload my problems on you." I frowned at that but simply sighed. "Of course I do, Dream. I wouldn't lie to you." "As long as you're truly unharmed.. Then I'm happy." I smiled softly. "This-. This wasn't your fault ok? I lead h-him straight to us when I teleported to you." "But I was the one who left, which caused you to teleport to me- And then this all happened." "No.. don't blame yourself ok? I made a mistake. It's my fault. ..You were just worried about me- and I didn't tell you everything.. even though I should've." I sighed. "It's both of our faults. You shouldn't be blaming only yourself. I have to take charge too since I did something reckless." Dream had tried to sit up. "N-No. It's my fault I-I'm sorry Nighty I.. it's my fault mom and everyone we knew- they're dead. They're all dead and I could've stopped it-" I moved closer over to the couch, trying to get Dream to lay back down. "Shh, it's fine. Stop blaming yourself. The past is the past, and you can't change that. The only thing you can change is how you look on in life, and how you live it." "N-NO St-stop it! You- You can't- I-.. y-you're not really my brother- my brother hates me. He wants to kill me. He wants me to suffer and die." I sighed, once more, not knowing what to do. "..and i know i deserve it, because its my fault. Nighty- if I died? Would that make you happy? B-Because the only thing I want is for you to be h-happy- so- I should just die, right?" Dream had buried his face into his hands, crying. I was never good at comforting people. "I'd be happier if you were alive, and if you were okay. I'm sure deep down that Nightmare still cares- Even if it's really small, or hard to notice. ..It'll take time for him to open up again, but in time, he will." "Haha- n-no. I don't think so. What happened to him- to us.. I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive me, and I don't blame him. Besides, you- you just want your dream, not me. its ok, I- we'll find him and you can- y-you'll leave haha." Dream had started laughing while crying, as if making an attempt to cover up how he's feeling. I hesitated for a little bit- I wanted to make sure this Dream was okay, but then again my Dream would be worried.. But- "I wanna stay here with you, and every now and then I can visit my Dream, alright? You clearly need the comfort." If I'm going to be honest, I'm scared to go back, but I can always just check instead of actually doing anything. At least to make sure it's okay and that the tree was okay as well. "It doesn't matter if I 'need' it Nighty.. I don't deserve it.. besides, I cant just keep you here.. you'd be happier with your real brother- he's not me." "But you're still Dream. Besides, I want to be here." "But- I-I have nothing to offer you.. I haven't even treated you well since you got here- I-I'm sorry you must be feeling so horrible.. I've just been using you as someone to pour all my problems on.." "Everyone has to pour out there problems on someone. You are no different. It's perfectly fine." "But why- why would you want to stay-? I'm so horrible, i cant do anything right.. if you stayed with me, you'd only end up hurt or d-dead." "I'm not hurt right now am I? Besides, I'd still get bullied if I were to get back. It's same old, same old. I'd rather be here with you, I want to make sure you're okay. I want to help you." "...They bullied my Night too. and he never told me- and I didn't realize something was wrong until it was too late. Night.. he just wanted to be like me, and prove that he was just as good as me! But he already was. He was perfect. Better than me. He meant everything to me. and I never told him that enough... and now it's too late." "Shh.. Don't think about it. You shouldn't be bullying yourself about that. Besides, now you know." "N-No! I need- I need to tell you what happened. otherwise I don't think I ever will." "If you think you can, at least." "..It was the worst day of my life. Some villagers invited me down to have tea with them- and they drugged it. Nighty was all alone at the tree and they wanted the golden apples.. When I saw what they did to the tea- I tried to- I needed my brother. And when i got up to the tree- they had chopped it down, and there was only one golden apple left- all the other ones turned black. I started shaking at the thought that they'd DRUG him. And the poor tree.. That's when my eyes widened. "If our AUs are as similar as they are, that might mean that's something's gonna happen or IS happening to the tree." "I wasn't thinking- and I took the golden one- trying to protect it- and I -I accidently absorbed it.. Nighty had an awful crack in his skull, a whole half of his face was gone- and it was leaking hate and corruption- because he'd started to eat the black apples to try and stop the villagers from hurting us-" Well that surely solved the question of how I became goopy. And yet I didn't need that answer right now. "..Nighty- he killed them... and he he said he hated me.. He kept on eating all the black apples until he- he tried to kill me for mine.. and he turned me to stone." "..He just never heard your side of the story." Then going back to the task on hand. "But seriously, if our AUs really are similar, then something might happen to the tree soon." "Yes but- there's nothing we can do about it." "Couldn't we figure out how to stop them? At least try a plan- That doesn't involve me turning into- Goop?" "Ink told me that once a story has been created- the plot will happen no matter what. It doesn't matter if you know what comes next, and you don't wanna do it. If that's how the creators want it- then it'll happen. It's probably their doing that you're with me right now.. I don't know why though.." "I mean- What if they want us to try to stop it? I mean I'm basically another version of your brother for a reason. If anything, my AU could have differences. We just have to figure out what those differences are. We could first try to at least stop the event or to try to save the tree."  
. . .  
Night could sense Dream's emotions, and he can feel jealousy, sadness, and an overwhelming amount of guilt from Dream, as if Dream is saying, 'Why aren't my Night and I allowed a happy ending?', and feeling mad at himself for even thinking that. I hugged him closer to me. "Stop blaming yourself." "Look.. I-. we can talk about this later.. We don't even know where you came from." I took a deep breath and nodded at what Dream had said. That was true. I thought to myself. Did I even know how to make portals to other multiverse? I don't think so. Hm.. I could try..? But Dream's injured, and it wouldn't help if I ended up getting lost. And again, Nightmare's after me.. I decided not to try anything until Dream was better. Of course, every now and then I'd try to make a portal to what my AU would be, and I'd end up with nothing. Just a portal to some wasteland, a random AU, and no hopes. Sighing before giving up and going back to making sure Dream would be okay. Dream had cuddled into my arms. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this, Night.. I'm not the easiest person to get along with.. but.. and I know this is selfish I just- I'm so glad you're here with me.. and I don't mean him I mean you." I smiled softly. "I.. have a lot of problems.. But just knowing that someone's there for me.. it-it really helps. So.. thank you, I guess is what I'm trying to say!" Dream had smiled wide, and genuinely at me. There were some tears in his eyes, but this time, they're happy ones. "Anytime." Blue had kicked down the door again. "I'M BACK WITH HP FOOD! O-Oh.. Uhh Sorry, Am I Interrupting?" I jumped the moment Blue came back, calming down shortly after. "No, not really." "UHH WELL STILL.. I'LL- I'll Just Leave This Here- FEEL BETTER SOON DREAM!" And with that, he left the basket of food on the doorstep, leaving shortly afterwards. "Uhh thank you Blue!" Then he had looked towards me. "Wait, so how did you get me out of Nightmare's castle? Also.. could you please get that food? I- I'm not sure I can stand yet-" "Ink had gotten you out. Also, sure." I said as I got up, walking towards the basket. Picking it up and returning back to Dream. "Ink? he got me out?? how'd you actually get him to do something? Normally Blue has to risk his life to find me and Ink just watches-" Picking up one of the food items inside and holding it out towards Dream. "There was like this Error guy and all that. Apparently, Blue had gotten a favor for him or something." Dream had started taking bites. "Ohh yeah. I mean I can see that- Error is Ink's most recent bedwarmer. I feel bad for Error though- it seems like he really does like Ink, flaws and all, but Ink just cant feel anything for him.." "Yeah." "But I suppose he knows the risks and all- Ink is always very straightforward about being soulless when it comes to his partners. ..We had a fling for a while. It was more of a friends with benefits thing more than actual dating though-.. Ink, while extremely attractive, is not someone I could see myself settling with. I mean, we are barely friends, if you can even call our current relationship that!" "Yeah." "Oops haha, you probably don't want to hear about my romantic life, sorry!" "Oh, well, honestly, it's fine. I don't mind." "Yeah, but I know- you don't like to talk much. ..After the healing food, I feel a lot better, and I want to show you something!" Dream had stood up shakily, and extending his hand towards me. Huh? He wanted to show me something. I took his hand. I guess why not? Dream had led me to a room in the house, stopping and turning towards me before opening the door. "Some of my happiest memories were of you reading to me.. So I made a library! There are books that we've read together in there, and just some I thought you'd like! Umm.. yeah. I don't read much though, so feel free to come in here whenever!" He had opened the door to a small room filled with bookshelves that had stacks of books on them. "I know its not much, but its ours." He had smiled softly at me. I brightened up at the amount of books, looking around as my smile had widened before going back to looking at Dream. He had reached out and touched my face. "I- I never thought I'd get to see you smile at me like that again.. I know.. you're not him.. but- you're still Night, and I love you!" "I love you too, Dream." He had hugged me close, as if never wanting to let me go. "I-I don't deserve your love.. but I'm glad that you do." "I mean, I'll always love you." I had started petting his skull a little bit before going to look around at the books. "Really? You'll always love me? I-I'm not sure about that. What if- What if we get back to your world and you eat the black apples- I'd lose you all over again, Night.. I'm just worried. I don' want my AU to turn out like yours." "I would never eat the black apples. And I promise you that, alright?" "..ok." "I don't wanna bother you, and I know you want to read- but could I just sleep near you? I.. I'm scared to leave you." "Of course." "Thank you Nighty! Dream and I sat down on the couch, him putting his head on my lap and falling asleep as I had read. As time passed, slowly enough, I had started getting sleepy, closing the book before placing it down nearby, and drifting off.

. . .

Dream awoke with a start- nightmares were a common occurrence for him; he often couldn't get much sleep. these weren't even sent by his brother though, he was giving them to himself. It was always the same scene- Dream was forced to watch as the villagers broke Nightmare, bit by bit and couldn't do anything as his brother was corrupted. There was a new piece this time, though, at the end, Night was there, and Nightmare killed him in front of Dream. Night was crying and pleading for help, and all Dream could do was look on, helpless. Stop thinking about that, Dream! He chided himself. Dream had looked up at Night, and smiled. They were still on the couch, so he picked up his brother and curled up in a bed with him. He didn't want their backs to hurt in the morning. Either way, Dream couldn't fall back asleep after that, so he just curled around night, scared to let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE STORY - Angst, Cursing, Ships you may not like, Characters not acting like their personalities, And some things not making sense due to us being tired AF during the time of doing it, kind of gore, Smut & Lemon, ETC.  
> P.S. (RIP Book.)  
> Double P.S. (Any slang that is found was from my friend and I decided to keep it in.)

.  
.  
.  
MORNING

Dream  
Dream was awake when the sun rose, and he eventually decided to get up and make breakfast. He had started humming a song while making pancakes in the kitchen. 

Night  
I had shifted a little bit in my sleep before waking up, a yawn escaping as I slowly sat up. Huh. I was in the bed now. Dream must've moved me. As I started leaving the bed, the smell of pancakes had filled the air. I took a deep breath before smiling as I rubbed my eyes, walking down to where the smell was coming from to see Dream. "Brother! you're awake! ..Oh um sorry I meant Night. I just- I see you as my brother too- I- nevermind sorry um- hERE'S PANCAKES." I simply just smiled. "It's fine, I really don't mind anyways." "..I made this awkward didn't I? It's fine I wouldn't call me brother eithe- wait really?" "Yeah." "A-Are you sure you're ok with that- I don't want to force a label on you- or project or anything." "Yeah, of course I'm okay with it." And with that, Dream had started crushing me in a hug. "I'm so happy! There are some pancakes set out for you- I hope they taste ok! Also- are you shorter than me? Wow! I didn't even notice!" "Wh- Hey! I'm not that short!" "Awwww my little bro is so cute!" My cheeks had faintly lighted up purple, clearly embarrassed about my height. "Haha, sorry! Now, cmon you should eat something! You really are so short and cute though-" "Shushhh!" "Neverrrr!' Dream had tackled me playfully, and started tickling. "Hehah! d-DreaM! Hah! Stop it!" I could barely actually form words besides just actually laughing. This was fun. 

Dream stops and just studies my face for a moment, as if saving it in his memory."I-.. I'm really glad that you came here, Night." "I haven't been this happy in a very long time.. So thanks for giving me a chance to be your brother, too." "No problem." Dream had nuzzled his face into my neck affectionately, giving me smol skeleton kisses on his skull."Ny biggest mistake in life was not telling the people I cared about how much I truly care, and I don't plan on ever making that mistake again. Night, you mean a lot to me, and I love you very much. I know you're not my brother, I'm not talking about him, i mean you. Those villagers- They probably said some mean things to you.. and I want you to know that none of them are true! You are so so special and wonderful and loved and nice and beautiful, and I'm 100% sure that your Dream would agree with me on everything I just said. I just want you to know that I'm there for you, just like how you've been there for me." All I could do was smile as tears had started brimming my eyes, pulling him into a hug. Dream, still nuzzling me, "It's ok brother, I'm here for you now." We were just in a deep hug until Dream had noticed something. "--wait it smells like smoke? is something burniNG-!!! AHHH I HAD PANCAKES ON THE STOVE! FIRE FIRE!" Dream had quickly turned off the stove's heat, and hit it with a rag over and over again till the fire had went out. Dream just standing there, disheveled with soot and burns all over his clothes. "I'm so sorry brother I- um just eat the ones I already made I'm going to get changed-" I sighed as I popped a pancake into my mouth. A small smile appeared on my mouth at the warm and comforting taste. Everyone's forgetful sometimes, so I can understand why Dream had forgotten about the pancakes. They're still good though. I could tell Dream had been extremely embarrassed and ashamed. "Um hey Night.. I'm sorry about that- I uh- I really ruined the moment there.. but ." Dream had held the bottom of my chin up towards him so I would be making full eye contact. "I meant it. Every word. I care about you a lot. ..and we will find your Dream, too. I know its just wishful thinking, but maybe me and my brother will make up and the 4 of us can live together." Dream had laughed wistfully. "But until then, I'm just so glad that I have you, and you have me. I-.. I'm not sure I could've gone on for much longer before you came." I smiled softly, pulling him into a hug. Still not knowing what to say. Just knowing I was happy to be here. "I... I have a job that I need to do, Night. as the guardian of positivity, I hardly ever have free time and I've probably been away from the AUs for too long already.. I don't want you to come with me, it would put your life at risk, but it would be unfair of me to keep you here, so.. Do as you wish I suppose." Dream had shrugged sadly and helplessly. I sighed before thinking. Again, Nightmare had seen me. Since there was a way to get to Nightmare's base, worse case scenario, he could come over here too. If I were to be alone I'd be weak. He's seen what the interior looks like too. I'm assuming by doing that he has an idea of where we could be. I took in shaky breaths, not noticing it was shaky, and that I, myself, was actually shaking. Would I really be safer here. What if Nightmare had stormed the place. I glanced around the room for possible hiding spots. I, maybe could be able to play 'Hide and Seek' with him long enough hopefully for Dream to come back. Then again, he could be in danger that way. But, again, Dream had somehow figured out I had left and found me that one time. Which means it could just be the same as if someone were to go here. I let go of the breath that I had been holding, and sighed again. Trying to calm myself down from shaking as I stared back towards Dream. I opened my mouth to tell him what Nightmare had said, only to decide not to and instead, "I'll stay." I could only hope that Dream had taken that as a sign that I was scared that he could be in danger. "N-Nighty you're shaking!" Dream had stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you'll be alright? this..I just -I don't want to force you to stay here.." "I'll be fine. If I'm in danger, you'll know. And if you don't, I'll portal, and that way you'll know something's up. I mean, if anything, you figured out that I had portalled out that one time which meant you could tell." "..but- you wanted to leave beforehand... did something happen night? I-.. I know I was a bit harsh with you when I told you not to leave last time- but I really won't make you stay here!" "I'll only be a setback if I were to go with you. Besides, I still need to explore the house a bit more. I haven't really done much of it anyways." "...Ok, I trust you Nighty, as long as you say you'll be fine." Dream had looked searchingly and pleadingly at my eyes for a moment, as if he knows I was keeping something from him, then lowered his gaze and sighed. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.. so try not to do anything too stupid while I'm gone, k, shorty?" Dream had smiled, but it didn't look as full as normal. "Alright." "N-Night you're still shaking.." He had wrapped me in a big hug and nuzzles my neck. "I feel really bad that you'll be here alone.. even if its what you wanted.. so here's a spare phone! it has my number on it! Please, please, please, do not hesitate to text me if you need absolutely anything." "I- Okay." Dream's phone had started ringing. "I-I'm sorry Night." He sighed. "I need to go. duty calls haha.. I love you, brother!" And with that, Dream had left through a portal. I chuckled softly, trying to be as happy as I can before I start panicking like crazy. Though it sounded slightly forced. "Bye." Dream had given me one last concerned look before the portal closed.  
.

.

.  
Dream  
He had a job, so he wouldn't be able to help Night with what's bothering him, no matter how much he wants to. Dream just hopes Night stays out of trouble, and texts him..

Night.  
I took a look at the phone, putting it on Do Not Disturb, and on silent. That way, by texting, the sounds wouldn't be heard, or there wouldn't be a noise if I got a notification. Taking a deep breath before panic mode swarmed over me as I started shaking and trying to think of all the hiding spots. Hell, Nightmare could probably figure out where I was if I hid anyways. So I'd need a hiding spot where I can run if I get seen. I went and hid under a table, at the back leaning against a wall so I'd be less likely to be spotted. Thinking up a plan as I placed the phone in one of my pockets, and keeping a hand over it in case I needed to use it.  
.  
.  
.  
Open the door?

. . .  
Ink would mostly just teleport in, Blue would break down the door. ..I don't trust it. I took out the phone slightly to view, suspicious of the knock. Typing quickly, I asked, 'Hey, are you with Ink and Blue right now?' and hit send. Putting it back in my pocket but enough to be able to tell if Dream replied. It was possible that Dream had more friends, but then again, wouldn't he have told me if someone would be here to keep me safe or something? Chances are this was gonna be bad. 

Dream  
A loud ping echoed through the room Dream was in. 'No, this time I'm on my own mission! Why do you ask?' 

Night

Noticing that Dream had texted back, I pulled it back out and began to text, 'Oh, okay. I was just curious. Good luck though. I have a feeling something big is gonna happen.' Hitting send, and once more, placing it back in my pocket.  
.  
.

.

Answer the door?

. . .

Dream  
'Hmm ok Nighty! hope you're doing well at home!! luv u <3'

Night  
I started shaking slightly. Not even bothering to check the phone now. Who the hell is that at the door..? 

BANG 

A loud thud echoed through the house. Must've been the door falling off its hinges. The phone had turned off so if the strangers were to enter, they wouldn't see the light from it. This caused the message Dream had said to not have said 'read' and instead just it being silent. ..I jumped at the loud thud. A multitude of voices could be heard, but two of which Night recognized- one clearly laced with corruption- belonging to Night's counterpart, and a hoarse, deep voice, belonging to the one Dream had called 'Dust' when he had first seen Night. 

If Night's going to choose a different place to hide, now would be his last chance.

My eyes had widened, freezing in place and curling up closer near the wall. It was definitely something bad. Silencing my breaths as I took out the phone and started typing, 'DREAM'. "Will all of you imbeciles just SHUT UP for one second. ..Someone bring him to me- I sense his aura over there." I quickly put the phone back, not paying attention to if I sent it or not, calming my shaking and breaths. ..My aura..? 

.

Dust  
I nod at boss, magic flaring up and taking a peek inside a certain room.

.

Night  
It's unsafe to check it right now. I'd have to check the phone sometime later where they aren't so- close. 

.

Dust

As soon as I saw a speck of that familiar purple clothing, I used blue magic to pull it towards me a little harshly.

.

Night  
My eyes widened as I started getting pulled somewhere with someone's magic- trying to struggle without being too loud, and ended up failing miserably. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.." I started shaking. Worse case scenario, the message never sent. Meaning Dream wouldn't have an idea would he- I started trying to think of how to escape, except that it was most likely impossible to do with how weak I actually am. "Tell me, what should I do with you? I think it'd be fun to torture you and slowly break you, until you're nothing but a mindless slave, and then use you to attack Dream, since he cares soooo much about you.." My eyes widened even more as I suddenly froze. But I don't want to hurt Dream.. But Nightmare probably wouldn't care. Basically. ..I had no idea what to do, and would be doomed.

.

Dust  
The magic on his SOUL started to tighten out of Boss' potential command, and my own amusement.

.

Night  
Nightmare had used a tentacle to pluck me out of the air and threw me at his gang. "Get him set up in my private dungeon. Now. I don't care who, just do it."  
. . .  
A phone fell from my pocket when Nightmare had threw me. ..I started shaking even more, trying to think of a plan. I could maybe try to run and open up a portal nearby, that could work, but- That's when I realized the phone had fallen.

.

Dust

Without hesitance, I snatched Night for myself, irked with his wimpy cowardice and teleported us to the dungeon without a single word of content. Shoving him inside, O remain quiet and lock the jail cell.

.

Night  
..And there go my plans. 

.

I was so screwed.

Dream  
Dream had gotten a ping from his phone mid battle with an outcode who had been causing trouble. Eh, he'd check it afterwards, he really couldn't right now..

..A few hours later, Dream paled when he saw the message from Nightmare, and instantly went home. Traces of his brother's negativity were everywhere, and there was no sign of Night, except his phone that looked like it had been thrown on the ground by the cracks on the screen. Nightmare had taken Night. Dream couldn't protect him. He made another mistake. This was all his fault. He could never protect anything-

.

Night

Wait. ..Oh crap. Dream would only blame himself! Stupid! Stupid! I should've made sure it was sent. That way I'd at least know Dream was on his way. Now how the hell do I even get out of here..? 

.

Nightmare  
Nightmare was already in a foul mood after encountering an almost exact copy of what he used to be like in Dream's house. ..So I never meant anything to him anyways. He can just REPLACE me so easily. But what made his mood even worse was the soul pain Nightmare felt from his brother because the STUPID EXCUSE OF A COPY was gone from his house. ..Welp, time to take his anger out on said copy! A nice round of torture always made him feel better, and maybe he could even force some answers out of his weak counterpart!

Night  
<..The sound of metal bars sliding open alerted Night that someone was entering his cell.>  
I jumped at the sound, staring at who it was. "Hello, 'me'." Nightmare said mockingly. I backed up closer to the wall at the sight of Nightmare. This most likely wasn't going to end up well.  
I started shaking more and more as he had stepped closer. "So, tell me, 'Night', how is my dear brother doing? ..I can't believe he imprinted his delusions on some weak copy of me, haha!" ..Do I tell the truth? Would he even care that Dream was blaming himself for it all? I thought to myself.. "Awwww, cat got your tongue? I guess we never were really much of a talker, huh?" Nightmare had wrapped a tentacle around my neck, and slammed me against the wall.  
<..The back of Night's skull gets cracked.>  
I wanted to scream in pain, except I kept it all in. Taking a few shaky breaths as I slowly got myself back up. A smug/amused look on Nightmare's face. "Look at how pitiful you are. You realize that Dream is just lying to you right? He likes it when people are there to comfort and praise him, but he'll NEVER do the same in return. He could care less if I killed you RIGHT NOW." I hesitated a bit, but decided to talk. "That's not true!" I was not going to let it get to me. "NOBODY cares about you. You make people feel bad just by hanging around them with your stupid aura." I tensed up at his words, shaking my head. I need to remember not to let it get to me. "Dream thinks the same y'know? You are and ALWAYS will be the PATHETIC brother." My whole body began to shake. Shaking my head once more. I can't. I can't let it get to me. "Dream only hangs around you because you remind him of me. He doesn't even like you, he just feels PITY." My mind had started projecting mental images of Dream. Not good ones, of course. Trying to get the thoughts of my head desperately. "I can feel you trying to convince yourself otherwise, but you know you're just LYING TO YOURSELF. You'd be a fool if you thought anyone actually cared about you or your pathetic excuse of a life." Cmon.. All he's telling is lies! ..So why am I having a hard time convincing myself it is..? "Awwww don't look so sad, after all, I'm just telling you the truth! In fact, you should be thanking me! I'm telling you the things nobody else will because they CANT STAND TO BE AROUND YOU." I shook my head frantically as tears starting welling up in my eyes. "I'm not surprised you're so attached to Dream, actually. I bet he's the first person in a LONG time who's been nice to you- have you ever even considered the fact that everyone else is right and Dream is WRONG? After all, the only thing Dream does well is LIE." "I don't care!" I yelled out. I don't care if Dream's lying to me. "haHA, wow, SUREEE you dont care. I can sense your feelings, y'know? In fact, I think you care too much about what he thinks." My shaking had only started getting worse. "So I guess it would really break you if you knew he DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL. He's using you for his own benefit. You can't even sense him near you at all even though we took you HOURS ago. He either hasn't noticed or doesn't care, and neither one is a good look for such a 'loving person'." I shook my head, again. He was probably trying to think of a plan or something. Like how I had been trying to. Except I had failed. "Hmm. Wow. You know you're lying to yourself and choose to anyways. No wonder people hate you. You're the embodiment of cowardice and weakness." A few tears had started slipping down my cheeks as I kept trying to ignore it all. "HAHA, OH MY STARS ARE YOU CRYING?! That's hilarious! You're so weak you can't handle it when someone tells you the truth!"  
. . .  
..How much longer was this going to go..? "Wow you're barely even reacting! I guess the villagers trained you well, huh? Don't worry! I see, I brought some fun tools we can play with so I won't get bored!" My eyes widened at the mention of 'fun tools'. Tensing up immediately. "Although, it might be more fun to beat you to a bloody pulp with only my hands first.. just as a quick warm-up." 

My whole body had began slightly shaking. If I were to try and escape, pain would probably be headed my way. I mean it probably already is anyway. 

"I'd say that this wasn't going to hurt, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

I started shaking even more, suppressing as much as I could of the noises that would be coming out of my mouth. "Awww don't keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet, 'Nighty'." The once loving nickname being used in such a vile and degrading way felt so wrong. Nightmare used his other hand to start pulling on his bottom right rib, all while staring right at me, and smiling a sick, twisted, smile. He probably would've gotten some satisfaction if I let out a noise, in which I made it my goal to not let one out. Even if it was painfully hard to do so. Nightmare had frowned, for as much pain as I was in, I hadn't made much sound. 'That just wouldn't do.' He probably thought. "Welll, I guess since you're being so rude and refusing to open up, I'll just have to get out my tools a little earlier than expected!" ..My eyes had widened even more. The hands on my ribs stopped pulling, and Nightmare had quickly grabbed a sharp metal object from behind. ..The searing pain of a mini circular saw cutting deep through his ribs was unlike any other sensation, ..bringing me into a whole new level of pain.

. . .

I screamed out in pain. I don't know how loud I was. At that exact moment- It became unbearable. "Yknow, this thing is pretty precise! How about I write a small something on your ribs to remind you of today! Hmmm... I think I'll write 'Dream's little bitch', because that's exactly what you are!" More tears had started slipping down my cheeks as I took in shaky breaths. Nightmare had taken his slow, sweet time cutting each letter into my delicate ribs. I winced every few seconds at the pain, continuing to take in a few breaths, and just hoping that'll it'll finally be over soon. "Done! I think it suits you." 

Nightmare had kneeled down and grabbed my face harshly, forcing me to look at him. ..I could only hope that it wouldn't get worse from here. Except it most likely would. Unable to really form an expression as he forced me to look at him, except the expression of my clear fear. "Let this be a lesson to you. There is no escape from here. Nobody cares about you enough to rescue you, and with this magic proof cell, there's not a chance you'd be able to get away on your own. You mean NOTHING to everyone, and I look forward to the day you willingly admit that to me!"

..It was finally over.. For now at least.. ..I just want to be leave. I want all of this pain to be over.. Heh.. Life isn't that easy.. Who knows how long this was going to last..?

.  
.  
.

Rise And Shine  
.

.

.

I had woken up shakily, the pain still there, just slightly numbed, taking in shaky breaths as my eyes had started welling, slowly getting off of the ground, scooting over towards the wall, and just leaning against it.  
"yEaH, yeAh, d-DoNt gEt YoUr pAnTieS iN a t-tWiSt, n-NiGhTmaRe." "So you'll do it then?" "SuRe, wHy nOt." ..Error..? Hm. I knew it was kinda suspicious about how he knew where it was.. Whatever Nightmare wants from him, it's most likely something bad. Does he call for error's help? . . . No . . . Error and Nightmare had walked by. Nightmare stopped at the cell for a second, glaring at Night. Error raises an eyebrow at Night's situation but doesn't seem to care. . . . I tensed up at Nightmare's glare, just wanting him to go so I can just be stuck in here in peace, at least for a little bit longer. "What's that dude in for? He hardly seems a threat. Did he upset our little virgin Prince of the Night?" "Shut up Error. Like your haphephobic ass is any better in bed. ..What he did is none of your business. Let us continue." "s-SuRe dAd." "You are such a drama queen, jesus fucking christ." "What, you want me to call u daddy instead?" I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. If I know Dream well, which I hopefully do, then he's most likely blaming himself. I do hope he snaps out of it soon. Wh- What was this place? Error is sitting on a beanbag in the middle of the white space, texting someone. there are souls floating everywhere, each attached to blue strings. ..Ahahahaha.. Yeah those souls are totally not scaring me right now. The strings that pulled me through looked to be attached to his hand. Error had looked at me, murmuring something about creators and cursing under his breath. "..Wow you look stupid." "Yeah, well thanks for the compliment I guess." "You're welcome." Error replied dryly. "Dream is in a pretty bad funk because of you y'know?" "I figured as much." Error sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't interfere but the FUCKING creators and the multiverse have gone into complete chaos without our little golden boy, so I had no choice. ..Also wow, did Nightmare carve something on your chest? Haha niceeee." I decided on just counting the amount of souls. Probably a lot, but it's something to pass the time. At least I wasn't like them, I think. I'd feel bad, but everything hurts way too much for me to actually care right now. Wonder when this pain's gonna finally leave. "Haha ok nice chat. I don't really give two shits about what happens next- but the multiverse kinda depends on you to bring Dream back to his senses so have fun." I winced at the increased pain, coming from, oh- Of cOURSE. My RIBS. Sighing before looking to where Dream was. ..Dream was sat on the floor, motionless, with his eyelights out. It was like an empty shell of a body. I made an attempt to move, and instantly regretted it because the pain had spiked, by a longshot. "Hey, Dream." ". . ." ..I took a deep breath, I'd probably have to move. And with that, I shakily, and slowly, had made my way to Dream. Starting to get numb to the pain. When I had finally made it over, I tried to reach a hand over towards Dream, and instead, collapsed on the floor. "Dream?" Dragging myself across the floor, closer towards Dream, and getting up just enough to wrap my arms around him, into a hug, except I quickly had started collapsing against him. "Dream." ". . ..N-Night?" A small smile had formed on my face. "Hey there." "W-What happened? I don't- I-" And with that, I had blacked out. . Dream "Night, you're bleeding every- n-NIGHT!" ..Night had passed out. Worriedly, Dream quickly got to work, healing Night. He had used almost all of his magic, he could barely stand. Night hadn't woken up yet, but his body was in almost perfect condition. ..And now it was Dream's turn to fall unconscious. . . . The Next Day . . . Night I slowly woke up, blinking slightly as a yawn escaped my mouth, sleepily looking around to notice that Dream had fallen asleep. And that, oddly, most of the pain had disappeared. Looking at myself before sighing. Someone had healed me. And that someone was probably Dream. I decided to try to get up first, putting my hand on the wall and getting myself up with my shaky legs before taking a few deep breaths. I went back down to carefully scoop up Dream as my legs got back onto walking. My left leg, of course, had hurt, still, but the pain was a little bit more bearable now. And I could deal with it later. Making my way to Dream's room, and then placing him gently on the bed, using the blankets to cover him before smiling softly. At least I was finally free. Nightmare's words, of course, had lingered longer than I would've hoped. Just stuck in the back of my head, unable to get it out. I shouldn't really think about it though. I began to just get lost in thought as I leaned against the bed. Something probably happened to the phone. ..Dream had probably been blaming himself. Glancing back up towards him and cupping his cheek with one of my hands, worried, before letting go and going back to getting lost in thought. ..Dream had woken up as his face was squished. "Hnnn.. Nighty.. 5 more minutes.. ..w-Wait Night are you ok?!" I smiled softly at hearing Dream's words. Yep, he's okay, that's for sure. "Yeah, I am." Dream had tears in his eyes. "But I- my brother- he hurt you a lot. I'm.. I'm really sorry Night. If I had just been more careful, none of this would've happened. I-... we should find your AU. that way you can leave and be safe.." "I still wanna be with you after though. I don't care if I get hurt." "No, it's my fault that he hurt you, Night.. you.. I can't see you get hurt again! If you choose to stay with me.. Then I'm hurting you and I- the only thing that matters is your safety. if-.. if you need to never see me again to have that.. then maybe its better that way. I shook my head almost instantly. "I WANT to be here! I would NEVER leave you! ..Even if it'd be good to be back in my AU, I want to know that you're okay." "I've been.. the worst to to you. all I ever do to you is unload my problems on you- and it's not ok for me to do that. but I cant stop myself. I just- you'd be safe, and happy, and with your real brother in your AU.. it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as your ok." I hugged him, sighing. "I just- I really want you to be happy, and okay, but I just can't figure out how. No matter how hard I try, you always seem to be hurting, and I can't do anything to fix it cause half of the time, when I try to help, I just make it worse. I mean look what happened to me. I was hesitant. And I screwed it up and ended up hurting myself, which had ended up hurting you because you just kept blaming yourself when it wasn't your fault at all." "No no no, Nighty, none of this is your fault! I- I'm still hurting, but.. being with you makes me feel better, so don't you dare say you cant help me, because just by being here you are! ..And don't you EVER say you screw things up or make them worse. I don't care if things don't turn out well, the fact that you TRIED to help means the world to me, because I haven't had someone do that in a very long time." Dream's words had gotten me smiling a little bit. Letting go of the breath, that I had absolutely no idea I was holding before. "So, then, what's the plan now?" "..I have no idea, honestly. I barely know our multiverse- much less other ones. So we'll probably have to talk to Ink. Once we find it though.. I-.. you shouldn't come back here again." I sighed. I honestly didn't really like Ink much but it was something. Wait huh- . . . "I'm not leaving you!" Dream had avoided eye contact as a few tears had started welling up in his sockets. ..Dream had starting crying..? "It's for the best, Night. you're not safe here.. being around me only hurts you." "I don't care though!" "I CARE! I- I care if you get hurt! So.. just.. please... for my sake.." I hesitated for a little bit. "Can we at least keep in contact..?" "I-I don't want to do this either.. but it's best if we cut ties completely.. if-if someone found a way to track where you were through my phone- I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.. and I know that Error can do that- he's good with tech. ..You'll be safer without me in your life. it- it would be selfish of me to try and make you stay.." Tears had starting welling in my eyes. "Nighty.. please dont cry. this- this is better for you. You have your own Dream- your real brother- and he'll.. you'll be happier with him." "But what about you..?" Dream had sighed. "Nighty, if you're happy and safe, then I don't care about what happens to me. I--... I'll be fine. I always am, haha.." I frowned at that, that wasn't true.. He wasn't fine. "..Don't look at me like that, Night. I-... ..If you're ok, then that's all i could ever want. ..S-So just- just leave me. It's better for you." I didn't wanna leave him. He was true, I'd be safer in my AU. But, I.. I couldn't help but think. ..What if my AU had became a repeat of what Dreamtale had happen..? Or- What if Dream was in danger? I just couldn't get these worries out of my head. "..You're thinking about your brother, huh?" "But I'm still worried about you too." "He probably hasn't taken your disappearance well. ..You shouldn't be worried about me, I'm fine." I hesitated. I just didn't know what to say anymore. "We should try and find your home fast.. We can't let your brother turn into a mess like me." I wanted to argue against it- But I couldn't. I was still worried for him, and it would always be troubling me. "I can feel you worrying about me still, yknow. Please just don't. Even if something were to happen to me, I'd deserve it. Your real brother- he-.. he's better for you than I could ever be, so let's find him so you can be safe and happy, yeah?" I went closer and hugged him close to me. "You make me happy too though. Besides, you'll probably just feel worse at the fact that you'd be alone, I wouldn't be able to keep trying to help you. ..If I were to go, I want to be able to know that you're okay too. It'd probably be a bad idea, but I'd like it if you could visit every now and then or send me something so I can know that you're okay." Dream had pushed me away, with a hurt look on his face. "N-Night. Stop it. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I told you. You need to choose one of us, and I already know its your brother, and I-.. I'm ok with that. You should be happy, and if he makes you happy, then leave me. You dragging this out and giving me false hope- that's just cruel, Night." "I-" "You know I'm right.. so just stop trying to say you'll help me, when we both know you're just going to leave me alone." Tears had started slipping down one of my cheeks. I didn't want to leave him, I really didn't.. Dream had looked so, so tired. I could tell he didn't want to do this, but.. . . "..We should go see Ink, and stop putting this off." ..I stayed silent. It really would only hurt him more to try to putting it off. I took a shaky breath, and walked through. "Ink? Where are you?" Dream had probably been thinking, 'ugh.. why is the doodlesphere so freaking bigggg???' . ..Glancing over towards Dream for a moment before looking away. "..We should split up. I'll go that way, you start looking over there." I sighed, walking over towards the opposite direction and looking. I didn't know exactly what it'd look like, but I'd probably know it if I saw it. <5 feet away from Night, Error and Ink, completely naked, passionately making love to each other, with Error bottoming.> ..I silently backed away, walking backwards as I used my hand to cover my face from the scene, while also, my cheeks extremely purple. Not even noticing how far I had backed until I had suddenly hit something, which just happened to be Dream. Stopping myself before any of us would fall down, my hand lowering itself from my face to actually realize how far I'd gone, and realized I had bumped into Dream. Quickly moving away from him as the blush had finally started calming down, taking a sigh of relief. Dream had sighed. "...Did you need something, Night?" "I don't think we need to search over there." The blush suspiciously rising at the thought of what I had seen. "Why no--" ..He had noticed my blush. "You walked into Error and Ink didn't you?" Bright, genuine, peals of laughter from the guardian had broken the awkward silence between the two. "Haha, -sorry Nighty, I just- your face!" "Wh- Shut up!" Dream stopped laughing after I responded. it seemed like he had only just registered who he was laughing with."..You make this so hard, yknow that? I-- haha.. I- I don't want you to leave me here alone.." "..Then I don't have to. I can stay here with you if you really want. ..I don't mind." Dream had a pained expression on his face. "No- I can't- Night you shouldn't stay here. No matter how much I want you to.. it's better if you leave. I- I shouldn't have said anything.. it was selfish of me." "But I really don't mind staying here." "..You can say you don't mind all you want, but you don't mean it. I-- you wouldn't be able to live without your brother." I went over to him and hugged him. "I don't care." Dream had flinched at my touch, and tried to pull away. "N-Night.. please just leave.. Go look somewhere else or something and stop trying to make me feel better. It's just going to get both of us more hurt when you decide to leave in the end.." . . . "..This isn't easy for me either.. I don't want you to go, but you wont ever be safe around me.. so I- I need to let you go..." ..Dream was shaking and crying. "J-Just find your home and- and LEAVE. I can't give you anything.. and you- your real Dream needs you.." And, once again, I had no idea what to say. Nothing. Dream, with tears running down his face. "Haha..- see? Now you've just made it so much harder for me to let you go.. ..If you do truly care about me, you should walk away now." I took in a few shaky breaths.. Dream's hand twitched, as if he wanted nothing more than to run over and hug me, but he had forced himself not to.Dream had backed away. "...Goodbye, Night.." "..Bye.." Dream walked away, back facing me. He stopped, just for a second and said, "I wish.. I wish I didn't have to lose you too. I'm sorry." then he left. I sighed as I could feel the guilt eating away at my soul. Shakily walking and looking around, only a few minutes later did I actually find it. Does he touch it? . . . 'You should do it..!' 'What's stopping you?' 'Is poor little Night HESITANT to see his brother?' 'What's wrong?' "I thought you WANTED to see your brother' 'You should touch the paper Night!' . . . Tears had started slipping down my cheeks as I smiled softly at the memories. Whispering under my breath, "..Goodbye Dream.." Yes.. . . . As he touched the paper, it shriveled up and turned black, as if being burnt away. He could hear- No- He could FEEL everyone in his world die. ..He had just killed them. Tears had swarmed my eyes immediately as I fell down onto the ground. Just whispering to myself. "I knew I was a mistake. Why did I even trust that voice..? ..Guess I'm not leaving any time soon huh.." Dream had probably felt a sudden influx of negative emotions where I was, him probably rushing over. ..Just staring at my shaking hands while feeling like an absolute idiot. "N-Night? Are you ok? W-What happened?" "Nothing. Nothing happened Dream. You shouldn't worry about it." ..The tears had still continued streaming down. "..I thought you promised me you wouldn't lie if something hurt you." "Ah, no. I hurt myself." "Night, please, what happened?" . . . Dream had taken my hands into his. "..It's so much more easier to lie than just tell the truth, Dream." "..Haha, ok Night.. I guess you really don't trust me, huh? ..It's ok but I need you to know that no matter what happens, I could never hate you. You mean everything to me, Night, and I love you." I took in a few shaky breaths. "..It's fine if you don't want to talk. Let's go home, ok?" All I did was nod, noticeably still shaking. Dream had wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, teleporting us home, and nuzzling into my neck affectionately. "I guess you didn't find your world, huh?" "..Something like that." "It's ok! I'll keep looking with you until we find it- ..you must miss your brother.." . . . He never really should know. I wish I could just tell him to stop giving me false hope. They're dead now. ..He really shouldn't know. "...Night.. are you..- are you ok?" "Never better." "N-Night please, I just want to help you and you're shutting me out-" . . . You're scaring me, Nighty... this is what my- my brother did, remember? he never said anything, and then it was too late.. I-.. I don't want there to be a 'too late' with you.. I just-" "..Im sorry.." "No, no, Night don't be sorry! I- ..I shouldn't be pushing you I just- I'm really worried about you right now. I.. I just want you to let me in and help you. B-But I can't do that if you don't tell me anything.." My shoulders had started to relax a little bit before embracing the hug(?). "..It's not that important anyways." "Ok.. whatever you say, brother. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." "..Please don't cry, Dream." "But Nighty- you feel so, so sad.. and you wont let me help you. I-.. I'm sorry if I did something-" "You didn't do anything Dream! Don't blame yourself." "So why... why are you lying to me? If it's not my fault.." "I.." Because I'm Stupid "I just rather not talk about it right now, okay?" "I... I won't force you to talk.." I took a deep breath before looking back towards Dream. ..Seeming lost in thought about what to do. I yawned shortly after, seemingly becoming tired from out of nowhere. Or, I just never noticed. "Brother I-.. don't make yourself tell me.. If you're tired, you should rest ok?" I simply nodded. "Here, lets get on the bed." "I love you Night, have a good rest." "I love you too." I had said sleepily. Blinking a few times before 'drifting off'. In all honesty, I was trying to fake sleep, but also try not to fall asleep in the process. ..I'd probably get nightmares anyways about it.. "..Night I know you're awake." . . . "Why are you forcing yourself to stay up-?" "No reason." "No, Nighty.. you need to sleep and I- I'll use my sleep magic on you if you don't stop! ..I will do it." I sighed, deciding to just actually sleep. I probably wouldn't last long anyways if I had tried to stay up. And falling asleep shortly after. "Thank you, brother.." . I jolted awake, my hands shaky, as well as my breath. ..I just had a nightmare.. ..Hah.. I could feel the tears starting to well up. Shaking it away quietly. I shouldn't do it here. Staring over towards Dream, concerned, before deciding on trying to go back to sleep. "N-Nighty--?" I froze the moment I heard Dream's voice. Oh crap. Taking a deep breath, "I just woke up randomly and scared myself." "O-Oh.. haha, sorry.. ..I can tell you're lying to me again-" . . . "It- it hurts y'know.." "..I'm sorry." "I'm ok if you say you don't wanna tell me something but.. ..why would you lie?" "I had a nightmare.. And I didn't really wanna worry you about it.." "Oh Nighty.. when you lie like that, it makes me even more worried and sad." "Sorry." "I.. I love you ok, and I always will, no matter what. That's a promise, Night." I smiled softly before falling asleep, drifting off into my dreams.


End file.
